


Revolver Ocelot/Reader Collection

by KittieValentine



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This collection includes all of my fics including Revolver Ocelot/Reader, collated into one collection for your ease.</p><p>In chapter order:<br/>That Familiar Feeling<br/>Next Time I'll Bring You Flowers<br/>The Hidden Name<br/>Welcome To Parenthood<br/>The Happy Couple<br/>Victim Of Your Own Desires<br/>Territorial Fights<br/>Forbidden Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Unconventional Methods, this fic takes place during MGSV:TPP where the reader accepts a job at Mother Base and reluctantly falls in love with Ocelot again only he doesn't reveal his identity until he can't hold back himself.

Twenty years had passed but you still maintained your youthful appearance, body as firm and unscathed as it was back before you became involved with Revolver Ocelot. His mark present in the form of a scar on your shoulder from where he had bitten you during your passionate embrace.

You had spent the years working for various private militaries, never really belonging, always at someone's beck and call. Relatively alone. Until, to your surprise, you received an invitation to an interview at Diamond Dogs which you naturally accepted; excited for a new challenge and horizon. You were on the next flight to Mother Base with helicopter pilot Pequod, waiting with anticipation for a new chapter but little did you know your new career would involve you becoming intimately close with Ocelot again without you even knowing it was him.

You arrive at Mother Base during the early hours of the morning, thick sea fog still hanging in the dim sky as the salt filled air lingered in your lungs. Two soldiers lead you through some corridors of the Intel Platform before you reach the Commander's Office where sat waiting for you was Kazuhira Miller and a cowboyish man. You greet both men with a curt nod and a sweet smile before seating yourself in front of them.

Kaz smiles at you over his aviators, "welcome to Mother Base and our family of Diamond Dogs. As you may already know, we are now a force to be reckoned with and given your military history and experience in intel, we are more than happy to welcome you to the team. I am Commander Miller and this here is..." he turns to face Ocelot who reluctantly offers his hand to you. "Sir is fine."  
As you shake his hand he suddenly tenses, feeling clammy and dizzy as he sees the chain you are wearing around your neck. You are his woman.

Aware of Ocelot's sudden awkwardness, Miller continues with your interview, giving you brief overviews of tasks you would complete, a schedule of performance reviews and also about you in general. As you happily chat away, you fail to ignore a strange pit in your stomach, brought on by Ocelot's sudden turn. Why did he seem so familiar?

Your interview draws to a close and as you stand and turn to leave, Miller stops you in your tracks and decides to test his luck. "I hope you don't mind me prying but... where did you get such a hefty scar?" You glance at Ocelot who has obviously been unnerved and look back to Miller with a smile. "I think it's a story for another time Commander." 

The first few weeks pass smoothly and you find yourself settling in extremely well, balancing the pace of tasks and developing good relationships with all of the team... all except one who keeps a distance from you but always seems to be watching with those icy blue eyes -- Ocelot. Knowing you feel a strange connection to the man you attempt to engage with him, conversation, good performance, extra curricular but he rewards you with the same coldness and ignorance of a tree!

As the hard work finally begins to wear you down, you seek sanctuary in the showers, relaxing as the steam fills the room while you undress. You carefully undo your blouse, letting it fall from your shoulders and loosely to the floor. You unclasp your bra and let it fall, the cups catching on your nipples that are still full and firm. You slide off your trousers and underwear, letting gravity take them to your feet. You cautiously step into the shower letting out a long, drawn sigh of relief as the water pounds on your fatigued skin. Your hands start to massage your limbs that ache from over-enthusiasm. Rubbing the back of your neck, you fail to notice the shower curtain brush past your leg as Ocelot steps in and plants his lips on you neck, wrapping his strong arms around you. You freeze. Slightly scared. Yet slightly aroused. He continues to kiss along your neck, biting and licking along your jaw as sighs of appreciation leave your mouth. With his hands now firmly on your hips, he spins you round to face him and goes to wrap your legs around his waist but a sudden overwhelming guilt shrouds you and you begin to struggle against the strong man who pins your wrists to the tiled wall. 

He smirks at your attempts to get out of the situation but doesn't realise how desperate you really are to get away. Thinking back to Groznyj Grad you test your own luck and clamp your teeth around his shoulder. To your amazement, he releases your arms and you start to slap him across the face. Slap after slap after slap before he grabs your wrist again pleading you to stop. Snatching a towel from the side, you wrap your tired body up and flee.

More weeks pass and not a word is spoken about what happened in the showers. In fact, you seem to have grown closer to the man who now accepts you more or less as part of the command team. The familiar feelings still causing tension from time to time, the static electricity when you brush past eachother, the affection you recognise in the icy eyes and those lips... you've kissed them before...

Ocelot is writhing in his bed. A sheen of sweat covers his body as he thusts into you, your nails digging into his muscly back as you tighten around his length. Ocelot sits bolt upright as a knocking in his quarters door awakes him from a very awkward dream. He opens the door to find you looking rather coy at the floor.  
"May I come in... please?" you ask shyly as he gestures for you to come in. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he beckons you to his arms as you break down crying. He rubs your back in a soothing fashion as you shake slightly.  
"I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean to hit you the way I did, I just... was so overwhelmed... but I'm sworn to another..."  
He grips your chin and brings your gaze level to his own as he leans down to kiss you softly. You return the kiss which steadily becomes more heated, your tongues exploring eachother. His hold becomes tighter around you as you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him until he is flush against you. You both fall back onto the bed and you manouver yourself until you are straddling the man. His size is familiar... as is his hold and as your thoughts unnerve you, you jump off him and back-track to the door.

"I'm sorry Sir, I just can't" you sob, evidentally torn by your feelings. 

Ocelot struts over to you, pressing your body against the wall. "I bet, this chain means something. And I bet I know what it is. I bet that your intuition is right and I want you to trust it and embrace me."

You gasp inwardly, half understanding his statement yet too afraid to act on it. He was practically introducing himself as Ocelot, the man you had sworn yourself to but what it your intuition was wrong?  
"If I'm wrong... I couldn't live with the guilt... the regret... Ocelots are proud creatures." Once again, you leave but it's at least a few minutes before Ocelot moves, stunned at your loyalty to him. Now he was determined to prove his identity as your lover. As your Ocelot mate.

You don't see anyone for days as you offer to go with the Boss on a mission in Afghanistan gathering intel. He notices how your focus has taken a hit and sends you back to Mother Base to take a break. 

This time you go straight to your own quarters and run yourself a hot bath with oils in. After getting in you had fallen asleep, unaware that Ocelot had watched the whole time. Without moving you let him approach you, his spurs jingling softly, that oh-so familiar sound hitting you like a tonne of bricks as you let your intuition take over. Ocelot dips an ungloved hand into the hot water and tips it over your bare body, his hand lingering over your breasts. You sigh at his touch and let your body writhe, guiding his hand to more intimate parts. He gently slides a finger inside you whilst delicately playing your clit with another and he starts to moan himself as you buck your hips feverishly.

Now unable to wait, you help him undo his belt and unbutton his trousers but the passion is too demanding as he simply climbs over you fully clothed, his masculine form fitting snuggly between your spread legs. Once comfortable, he continues to caress your growing heat, thrusting his fingers inside you with precision and as the sensations claim your body, you slide a hand to his length and begin to stroke at the same pace. 

Deep groans slip through Ocelot's clenched teeth as he tries not to cum too early, wanting to savour every second of you. He positions himself at your entrance and when you achieve the angle he thrusts into you, your entrance easily accommodating his size. A sigh of satisfaction leaves your mouths as you take in his length and he your silky tightness. 

The thrusts start out slow and gentle but the time apart and desperation to claim one another takes over as he thrusts sharply into your g-spot, awarding him sharp, high pitched moans of pleasure from your lips which you drag along his neck. Nipping and sucking as his pace becomes almost unbearable for you. 

Water splashes everywhere, Ocelot's clothes sticking tightly to his firm, masculine body. Your breasts are pressed firm against him and your legs are wrapped tight around his waist. You put your arms behind you, grabbing the rim of the bath as you near your orgasm, Ocelot showing no sign of slowing down.  
As the waves of pleasure become unbearable, a deep, sharp grunt leaves Ocelot's mouth as he finally releases inside you, your breath heavy and the final moans of your orgasm leaving you as your body suddenly feels tired. 

Ocelot climbs out and gently lifts you, like a Prince carrying his Princess, he takes you to bed and cradles you in his arms, your lips locked together in a wet and passionate kiss. Your arms tight around eachother as you gaze into one anther's eyes. Without warning, he bites your shoulder then nuzzles it with his lips, just as he did 20 years ago.  
"So Ocelot's really don't let their prey escape huh?" you smirk as you rest your head on his chest and gently fall into a deep and content sleep in the arms of your lover.


	2. Next Time I'll Bring You Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during MGSV:TPP, the reader and Ocelot share numerous embraces that are all but interrupted. It takes a well placed bullet for him to finally get you alone.

Your job at Mother Base was never boring, your tasks varying from guard rotations, research and development to intel gathering and analysis but your favourite was assisting Ocelot with his mountain of paperwork. Ever since your arrival at the base, you found yourself drawn to the abrasive, enigmatic man; his visual style and southern drawl to his accent enough to send you crazy and weak at the knees.

Your relationship with him was slow to begin with. He seemed strict, cold, callous and you would go as far to say even heartless but beneath it all you could always see a glimmer of affection in his eyes - one you had wished you could embrace.

It was at least a few months before Ocelot let you engage in more lighthearted topics of conversation, him recalling endless accounts of espionage, cheat and scandal. You were completely enthralled by this man and you began pushing boundaries with light touches, suggestive smiles and looks from across the room but the biggest surprise to you was his reaction to you throwing your arms around him.

He was out on deck of the intel platform, leaning on the rails as his units went about their daily grind. Slowly and gently, you slid your hands around his firm waist and rested your head into his warm, muscly back. You feel his whole body seize up, having obviously no experience of affection before but you don't care. The gentle thump of his heart tells you he isn't afraid of your physical advance.

Time seemed to pause as you both stood silent. Ocelot's hands rising to take yours so he could turn to face you; his hands fall to your hips and he pulls you close again, your head now resting on his chest. The moment lasts a lifetime and you feel victorious inside for convincing Ocelot to accept affection.

You both hear footsteps and a rhythmic tapping along with them, gradually getting louder - Commander Miller but before you can comprehend his imminent presence, Ocelot had already removed you from his person, almost aggressively. It hurts you to think he would be embarrassed and you slink away, telling yourself that Ocelot would just forget your display of affection and carry on as normal.  
He stares past Miller for the whole duration of their discussion, his face hot and flustered and he feels the need to hold you again. He realises he has treated you badly.

It had now reached midnight and you were on guard rotation at the Conservation Platform until dawn. This was your new favourite task - away from the rest of the unit with nothing but the gentle lapping of waves beneath your feet and a warm breeze that fills you with calm. The animals softly call to one another and you lean on a railing to watch as a male ocelot attempts to impress a female. She snarls, flashing her teeth before turning her back and running away. You chuckle to yourself before saying aloud, "Wish I'd have seen your failure before having to go through mine..."  
"And what failure might that be exactly?" A deep, husky voice rings out behind you.  
"Ocelot! I... I want to apologise for my actions earlier today. I... I fear I may have crossed a boundary and I acknowledge my mistake..." your voice is shaky. There's a lump in your throat as he continues to approach you, his spurs softly jingling until he stops, your bodies practically touching. He leans down, making sure his lips brush on your cheek before whispering in your ear in that husky, barely a whisper of a voice,  
"well, I don't think you've crossed enough boundaries."  
His hands guide themselves along your body, stroking down your arms and around your waist. You gasp at his sudden display of affection and as you communicate your confusion over the situation, he plants his lips firmly over yours.

You feel elation, your heart hammering through your chest, your face hot as the kiss deepens, his tongue now exploring your mouth. The embrace is overwhelming and without thinking, you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him flush against your body. He moans into your mouth as his arousal grows and you let your tongue invade his mouth.

The concept of time is completely lost as you submit yourselves to passion, Ocelot's hands roaming to more sensitive parts of your body as he roughly stamps kisses along your neck in an attempt to elicit a response. Unfortunately, it's nowhere near the response he was looking for as his idroid starts manically beeping before the stern, demanding voice of Miller booms, requesting Ocelot to be present for a command meeting back at the Intel Platform. Ocelot sighs with disappointment, frustrated and flustered with the state of heat and arousal you were both in. He looks to you apologetically.  
"Maybe lines are drawn for a reason, Sir."  
As Ocelot makes his way back, he ponders your statement, "and lines are drawn to be crossed..."

For days none of the command team leave the office, all locked in there trying to concoct a plan to take out an enemy sniper in the Afghan wilderness. Boss was requesting another soldier to join him but no-one was volunteering except you.

You touch-down on the sands. The heat searing and the sand like glass on your delicate skin but the adrenaline of being back on the battlefield was enough to motivate you.  
"Boss, if I can give you the sniper's position and track her, you should be able to get a shot on her and I can use that opportunity to gather intel for you."  
Bullets whiz past your heads and ring out as they hit the crumbling sand blocks.

In the game of cat and mouse, yourself and Boss manage to wear the sniper down but all seems lost when she simply de-materialises. You frantically scout the area, your eyes sensitive to the glare of a rifle in sun but for minutes, there is nothing but silence. That is until you feel a dull thud enter and exit your shoulder, then then immediate pain of bone shattering amongst tissue and flesh. The blood oozes thick from the wound and regardless of the danger he puts himself in, the Boss falls beside you, stemming the blood, desperate to keep you focused on him. You splutter on saliva, everything looks so bright but then fades to black.  
Back at Mother Base, Ocelot begins to shake with fury. He grabs his idroid and smashes it against the wall. Money means nothing when someone he loves is hurt.

The rhythmic beeping of a heart rate monitor convinces you you are okay but your eyes won't open. Why won't they open? You hear voices. Hazy voices. Voices of people you want to see.

"Sir, she's going to be okay. We've repaired the tissue and removed the fragments of bone. All that's left if to gradually reduce the anaesthetic over time but you will not be able to speak to her today, I'm sorry.

"Well sorry isn't damn good enough doctor!"

You hear the crashing of metal and equipment as things are thrown. Then silence.

You awake. Blurry and bright.

"Y/N? Can you hear me? You've been sedated for quite a while. We had to ensure the bone could set without any manipulation."

You nod in acceptance, not really listening, just wanting to see straight.  
"Ocelot..." you whimper. The doctor looks at you questioningly.  
"He's worried about you. Everyday he comes down here to sit with you."

It's dark. Must be night. The medical bay is empty except for you. The staff are asleep in their quarters. After what feels like hours of staring at the ceiling, you finally drift off. When you wake again, it's still dark, only there's a figure sat on the chair next to your bed. Your heart rate jumps a little and the man too awakes.

"Ocelot? I.."  
"Shhhhhh, it's okay. I'm here now." He runs his hand down your cheek before leaning down to kiss you. What should have been a light kiss quickly becomes a deep kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck and he leans further over you.  
Both breathless from kissing, Ocelot's lips travel down your neck. Your sighs only encourage the man as he slides his hand under the blanket, stroking you over your underwear which feels like torture as you arch your back.

Your hips buck feverishly as you maintain constant contact. Your arousal growing with every touch. Ocelot has undone his shirt which now hangs open and to add fuel to the fire, you help him undo his belt and remove his trousers. He climbs into the bed eagerly yet carefully, not wanting to hurt you. Your heart rate monitor has noted the excitement as Ocelot grinds himself on you as enjoys watching you start to sweat beneath him.

He takes off your underwear and his own boxers and smirks as your heart rate spikes.  
"Getting a little excited are we?" he sniggers in your ear as he positions himself at your entrance, your heart rate through the roof as he slides in effortlessly. You both moan at the pleasure of finally being able to embrace eachother.

The pace is gentle at first, Ocelot paranoid about hurting you but you make it plainly obvious you don't care as you arch your back, taking him in deeper. He blushes at your open display of desire for him and his thrusts become rough and his kisses harder.

You grab at the bedsheets, desperate to hang onto something as you begin to reach your climax. Ocelot slides his hands into the dip of your back, holding your hips in place as his groans become louder and louder before finally releasing inside of you, you yelping and panting for breath. The sheets damp from sweat. Your legs tightly wrapped around his waist. He collapses next to you, clearly content with the procedure he has given you. He pulls you close and you rest your head on his chest, his heart rate matching yours and eventually you both fall asleep.

You feel Ocelot squirm a little and you both wake to find your doctor with a confused look on his face before quickly scarpering. He evidently didn't expect to find Commander Ocelot naked in bed with you whilst you were recovering.

Ocelot looks into your eyes. "Maybe next time I'll just bring flowers."


	3. The Hidden Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ocelot discovers his love is carrying his baby, he opens up about his lonely childhood and how he hid his true self to become Revolver Ocelot.

You sit at the edge of the Intel Platform, the ocean waves lapping against the struts of Mother Base, the air warm and humid against your soft skin, your sight blurred from the tears you have been crying. Looking out to the endless ocean, your hands toy with a piece of paper. Your breath is shaky, worn out and tired from the weight and uncertainty that the paper presents. The dense breeze immerses you deeper into your trembled state.

As you watch for hours the sky turns from vivid flamingo pink to a lavendar grey, you fail to notice a familiar figure sit down beside you and watch with genuine concern. You can feel his gaze searing into your skin with his beautiful grey-blue eyes and as you finally meet his gaze with your own, a gloved hand strokes your cheek affectionately, gentky wiping away any tears that haven't fallen. He slides his arm around you and pulls you close, your head resting on his shoulder.

As you feel his heart beat beneath you, your mind begins to wander to thoughts of how you love him. The way you can't help but love him because he's like the air you breathe. His kiss is like a bullet to your chest and his touch like a thousand white feathers tickling your entire body. Falling in love with Ocelot was like dying and going to heaven.

You find yourself so invested in your thoughts that you don't realise your lips are tracing kisses along his neck and jaw but as you go to kiss his lips, a firm hand grabs your jaw and turns your head away.  
"Or you could just try talking to me rather than ignoring the situation which is obviously bothering you." You sense the annoyance in his voice but don't bother to provide him with a satisfactory answer. He loosens his grip on your jaw and pulls you to look into his eyes.  
"Y/N, please... talk to me. Tell me what's wrong... it's my job to listen to people..."  
A mental fuse snaps within you and you jerk away from him before storming off a few paces.  
"How dare you Adamska! How dare you treat me as if I'm some kind of interrogation! Like I'm so simple that appling a little force will make me give in!" A mental fuse snaps in Ocelot and you can see the anger in his angles face. He storms after you and forcefully pins you against the wall, looking down at you from his height.  
"Don't ever. Use my name. In that tone of voice. Is that clear?" The shock of the impact sends pain shooting through your lower abdomen which you cradle tightly. Ocelot panics, ushering calming words into your ear as his strong arms lift you.  
He carries you to your room and gently sits you on your bed, nuzzling you slightly before dragging a chair beside you. He massages his temples and sighs with disappointment in himself.  
"I'm sorry Y/N. You know I would never hurt you intentionally. I didn't use much force... you practically keeled over... you need to see a doctor as soon as possible."

It upsets you to see Ocelot so panicked and with a deep, controlled breath, you hand him the paper you had held on to so dearly. "I've already seen a doctor Adam. This morning actually."  
He gasps inwardly and a tear falls from his face, hitting the paper with a loud tap.  
"I... I didn't know what to do Adam... I was so scared when he told me... I know about the way you were taken from your mother... I didn't know if it would change things... if it would change how you feel about me..." You could hardly speak. You feel your whole body shaking.

After moments of tension Ocelot finally looks up at you but you can't read his expression. He kneels beside you, stroking your stomach. He stares into your eyes for what seems like an eternity, your body still shaking with uncertainty. Afterall, this is Revolver Ocelot. An interrogator, a soldier, a torturer and a commander. He wouldn't want this now, not with the conflict in the world.  
A smile touches the corners of his lips.

"The most beautiful woman in my world is carrying my baby. Y/N I'm so sorry you were scared but I promise you, this is the most incredible moment of my life."  
A curtain of relief and joy showers over you and you throw your arms around Ocelot who holds you tightly.

He pulls away, smiling. "If this doesn't boost the morale of the soldiers, hell knows what will!" You slap his arm playfully before laying down to sleep, the exhaustion suddenly hitting you both.

By morning, you are woken by soft mumblings and you turn over to see Ocelot sat at the end of the bed with a pen and paper in hand.  
"Adam, what are you doing?" you ask inquisitively with a loving smile. Ocelot returns the smile.

"Well, I'm hoping that our first child is a boy... so I can give him everything that I never had as a child." He pauses, tapping the pen against his knee with a blank expression.  
"I know.... Butch!" At this point Ocelot seems impressed with his naming skills but you are less than impressed.  
"Adam, he'd sound like a dog."  
"No he wouldn't because I mean Butch as in Butch Cassidy."  
He reads the confusion in your face and tuts playfully.  
"As in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid!"

You see his face light up and his whole body become animated at the mention of the western duo, he performs his signature hand move and you smile at the knowledge of something that Ocelot enjoys, one of the few things he nevers talks about. Himself.

"Where did you become so fascinated by the west? It obviously means alot to you." Somehow you feel as though you have crossed a line, like it would be dangerous for even you to know too much about him. He remains silent but you persist.  
"I wanna know about Adamska and how you came to call youself Revolver Ocelot."

Ocelot looks into your eyes and admires you. He doesn't understand how he came to fall in love with you, he'd never been interested in anyone but the moment he was left alone with you, he just couldn't resist.  
"You first. Tell me what happened before you were captured at Groznyj Grad." Ocelot waited patiently. You sigh, realising the wait you would be in if you didn't tell your story.

"I grew up in Russia, a small village. I had an older brother and my parents. My brother was a soldier, for a very reknowned leader and I wanted to do the same. I wanted to fight alongside him. My parents didn't agree. They were just worried about our tradition of family honour."  
Ocelot cocked his head, spurring you to continue.  
"It is tradition in my family that as a female, we must wait until we are at least 25 years of age before we seek a love and then we must wait for our wedding night to consummate that love.

I disobeyed my parents' wishes and joined the Soviet Union after I discovered that my brother's leader had killed him. His leader was Major Ocelot of the Ocelot Unit of Spetsnaz. I wanted to kill you Adam. But that was before I met you. When you stopped me from fleeing all those years ago... I... I loved you from that moment on and... that was the night that I broke my family's tradition.  
I was 17 when I made love to you and I don't regret it."

Ocelot's face was pale. He felt sick that you deemed your love for him worth losing your family for. You kiss his lips softly but with weight. He returns the kiss.  
"I love you Y/N. Please don't ever think I will let go."

He sighs shakily, it's his turn to tell his story.

"Apparently when I was born, I was taken from my mother and raised by the Patriots until I was about 12, I don't remember any of them but I remember always being alone. There were no other children, no-one to act like a parent. No-one.  
There was a library and they had a TV and a VCR player, that was where I saw my first western. It was amazing, I'd never related to something so much in my life. The way a cowboy is always alone but always waiting for someone to tell them what to do. Where to go. That was me. A lonely cowboy hopping from place to place. I took to using revolvers so no-one would forget me. I wanted my name to be known but not my real name. Adamska reminds me of emptiness and depression. When I was handed over to the care of Colonel Volgin, I called myself Revolver Ocelot. For my gun-slinger skills and for my preditory demeanor. I had no purpose though, not until I met you Y/N."

A tear escapes your eye and you quickly catch it. You were both moved by how lonely your lives had been before Mother Base. Before your relationship to eachother.

"Like an ocelot, you are committed to your mate and your offspring. You're not alone now Adam. Your child brings you joy, I can see that in your eyes and if I have a girl, I want to name her Joy, after your mother who gave up everything to protect you. If I give birth to a boy, I want to name him Adamska, so I can call the name that you have hidden for fear of lonliness and show you the happiness and love that it now brings."

Ocelot wraps his arms around you and kisses you gently, embracing the fresh air that you are to him and looking to the new love that will fill his painful memories.


	4. Welcome To Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to The Hidden Name this fic is a little fluff following the birth of Ocelot's son and an unlikely spout of kindness from Kazuhira Miller.

Your pregnancy with Ocelot had certainly been an unexpected one but what neither of you expected was the support and joy it brought to the staff of Mother Base; the whole mood had been completely lifted.  
You still had your reservations about telling the Boss because of his infertility but he was remarkably excited at the announcement, Miller you thought would be disappointed in the situation but he actually congratulated Ocelot and offered support, him already being a father.

Ocelot had been amazing to you throughout the pregnancy. He was always there when you needed someone, he would ply you with kisses whenever chance presented itself but with the state of your hormones, those soft kisses always ended in the tangled ecstasy of his bed covers, your nerves excited just by the thought alone of sex with him. He gradually reduced the aggressiveness of his dominance the further into your pregnancy you were and instead, revelled at the knowledge that everyone knew you were his by the size of your bump.

You were now two days over due and Ocelot had insisted you have an ultra sound scan each day to monitor the baby and your well being. He was currently in a meeting so you headed down to breakfast alone. It was extremely early so there was hardly anyone in the mess hall so you poured yourself a tea and snook an empty plate to your seat so people thought you were eating. As you happily sipped your tea, Miller sits down opposite you with a plate full of mushrooms, egg, tomatoes and bacon, the aroma forcing itseld back up your throat in a series of heaves and contracting gag reflexes. Miller chuckles and pushes his plate aside as you regain your composure.  
"Sorry Y/N I didn't realise you were still suffering from morning sickness. Tell me, how are you feeling, you were due the other day right?"  
Ever since you and Ocelot announced your pregnancy you'd become quite close with Miller, spending a lot of time with him. Of course you kept this from Ocelot, fearing he would feel threatened by this.  
You smile at him as you consider your answer and feelings.  
"I feel, just about everything that can be felt. Love, elation, gratefulness, fatigue, stress, anxiety..."  
*SMASH* Your mug smashes as it hits the floor, you grasping at your stomach as your muscles knot and snap. Whimpers escape your mouth as you feel fluid trickle down your legs.  
"No, no, my waters have broken! I need Ocelot, where is he?!" You frantically cry, losing rationalism.  
"Y/N calm down, everything's gonna be fine, we'll get Ocelot as soon as we've taken you to the medical bay, you've gone into labour so I need you to breathe like they taught you." Miller holds you tight, breathing as you do for support.

As doctors and nurses surround you, Miller hurries to deliver the news to Ocelot.

Hours pass and not once does Ocelot refrain from pacing backwards and forwards.  
"You look like an expectant father already," Miller smiles and notions for Ocelot to stand with him.  
"I'm so nervous Miller, I've never been nervous in my life. Were you this scared when your wife had your daughter?"  
"Of course I was scared! You just feel so helpness, hoping that everything will be okay, that your baby will be okay. Y/N and your baby will become your world; you'll forget anything else exists; they will become the basis of your pride. Right now, you are a very proud ocelot."  
The men smile at eachother before they are interrupted by a nurse presenting herself.  
"Gentlemen, it's good news, Y/N has given birth to a healthy baby boy. Major, I think he'd like to meet you." The nurse smiles sweetly then disappears to write up your medical notes. Ocelot nods to Miller and breathes a deep sigh as he enters into the medical wing. He sees you are asleep and feels humbled by how peaceful and beautiful you are, that you found it in your heart to love a man like him, carry his baby... He strokes your hair which is still damp from your labour. As he smiles admiringly at you, a shuffling in the cot draws his attention. Ocelot leans down, gently lifting the baby and cradling him in his arms.  
"Well hey there little guy." The baby gurgles and shuffles in his father's arms.  
"Do you know that I'm the luckiest man alive? It's all thanks to your mummy over there. I'm lucky to have her, yes I am," he cooes. The pair share a moment of silence as Ocelot looks down, his own eyes staring back at him. The peace doesn't last as the baby starts to cry. Ocelot gently bounces him in his arms,  
"hey, don't cry, it's okay. We don't want to wake mummy now do we? Shhhh-sh-sh" Ocelot does his best to calm the baby and  
begins to coo a Russian lullaby that soon soothes the baby into a deep sleep.

"You know I'm the lucky one?" Ocelot jumps, startled by you being awake.  
"How long have you been awake Y/N?"  
You giggle, carefully climbing out of bed,  
"long enough." You smile softly at eachother as Ocelot passes you your baby. You lean down to whisper into your baby's ear, "you see I'm the lucky one because I made the scary, proud ocelot fall in love and he doesn't like to admit that he's gone soft in his old age," you throw Ocelot a wink who folds his arms and raises an eyebrow in return. You giggle, "but you and your daddy are gonna have so much fun. I've no doubt he'll be teaching you how to spin a gun when you're too young."

Ocelot steps closer. "I think our baby Adamska is a lucky one to have a mother like you."  
"And a wonderful father like you."  
You both share a loving kiss over your newborn baby who is happily asleep in your arms.

"Aaah, the joys of parenthood." You both turn to find Miller stood smiling back. "I'm over the moon for you both, having a child is one of the greatest gifts life can throw at you, trust me, I know. I er... just hope he doesn't turn out to be a troublemaker like his father here."  
Adamska shuffles in your arms as you all smile down on him.


	5. The Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to 'Welcome to Parenthood' this fic follows how the relationship between Ocelot and the Reader develops especially with a very young son.

You awake gently to find Ocelot lying next to you with a slight smile touching the corners of his lips; you throw him a questioning stare which he smirks and replies, "you look well rested."  
"It was awfully kind of Kaz to take Adamska for the night, back to the grindstone though," you smile.  
"Well... not just yet it's not... we've still got an hour." Ocelot climbs on top of you with lustful smile and dreamy eyes.  
"Adam we don't have time!" you giggle as you fall under his spell.  
"Well, it just so happens that I'm a very efficient worker when under pressure." Ocelot expertly manoeuvres himself between your soft legs, sliding a finger down your neck and chest; you arch your back slightly as he leans down and kisses you passionately.

~

You both emerge from Ocelot's quarters looking rather flustered after your extra hour in bed, giggling like school children; you see Miller walking towards you with Adamska in his arm.  
"Ahhh, love's young dream eh? I see your night off from baby duties wasn't wasted," he chuckles as he hands Adamska to you.  
"We really appreciate it Kaz," you smile as your attention is invested entirely on your baby who happily gurgles in your arms. Ocelot admires you, the way you are such a natural mother to his son, the way you could love a man like him, so cold and abrasive. He notices the look on your face.  
"Ocelot, I think he's left a present for you in his nappy and you are not getting out of changing him this time!" You hand over the baby and lead him away, Kaz laughing as you do.

~

Ocelot grimaces at the stench, "Adam... you stink.

He goes about unwrapping the dirty nappy, making sure to stay at arm's length. He cleans Adamska who is happily giggling and kicking his limbs. Ocelot smirks as he leans down and blows raspberries on his son's belly. Adamska rolls from side to side in laughter as his father continues to play.  
"Be careful Ocelot, you don't want to encourage another...... accident...!" Your words are too late as Adamska sprays Ocelot's shirt with pee; you laugh hysterically at the spectacle, "well, at least he shows promise for target practise!" You howl with laughter, unable to resist taunting him a little. "Don't take the piss," Ocelot sighs to himself as he realises how ironic his reply was. You help him fix a fresh nappy and put Adamska to bed who has already worn himself out through the excitement. Ocelot carefully removes his shirt and finds you waiting with a fresh one; he takes it gratefully.  
"You know you'd make a beautiful wife?" he says in his husky voice. You giggle in response but stop when you see the seriousness in his eyes. He cups your cheek and leans in for a delicate kiss, one that's like a blossom floating in the wind.

~

You are busy attending your duties and are now collecting paperwork to hand over to Miller ready for signing off. The sea breeze is warmed slightly, freshly scented with salt. You can hear the children frolicking on another platform and it a smile to your face knowing how safe Mother Base is. How safe you and your now 4 month old son are.

You spend the next few hours completing your own daily paperwork so you can spend the rest of the day with Ocelot and Adamska.

You enter Ocelot's office casually and see Adamska's toys littered across the floor along with Ocelot's scarf and just about every item of stationery but no baby playing with them.  
"Hunny, where's the baby?"  
Ocelot doesn't look up from his work but instead points his finger towards the floor beside him. You look confusingly around the calm man to see Adamska flapping his arms around happily.  
"What on earth have you done to him?"  
"Well he kept messing with things and I thought I'd be able to keep an eye on him better if he was right here beside me. Don't you agree son?" Adamska gurgles at his father who smiles back lovingly.  
"You do realise that exploration and play are keys factors in a baby's development and growth? Not tying the legs of their baby-grow around the table leg!" You untie Adamska letting him crawl hurriedly to his father's scarf.  
"He kept wandering off, at least it kept him good." Ocelot throws you a wink before gathering his paperwork into a file ready for submission; he places a hand on his now bare neck, remembering he was missing his beloved scarf. You take the scarf from Adamska but fail to conceal the state of shock on your face.  
"Erm... Ocelot?" He hims questioningly.  
"I think Adamska has a slight case of dribbly-nose and erm... your scarf seems to have bitten the bullet for handkerchief duty...."  
The look on Ocelot's face is priceless but instead of losing his mind, he picks up his son and lies him on his knees, grabbing a tissue and putting it over his own nose. He pretends to blow, making stupid noises that just send Adamska into a fit of giggles; you can't help but giggle along having never seen Ocelot act so childish.  
He cleans Adamska's nose up and caresses him in his arms, kissing him gently.

~

"Adamska, come here! It's your mother's Birthday today and I have a little surprise that I've wanted to give to her for a whole now. I need help in giving it to her."  
Adamska's face lights up with excitement as Ocelot hands him a pocket-size box and whispers instructions in his ear.  
"So you give this to her when she returns to Base and remember - I ask the question."  
Adamska nods frantically while Ocelot smiles at his plan. "Alright, dismissed."

When you return from your mission, all seems normal; you never told anyone it was your Birthday, never thought anyone would care.

Seeing that you are late already, you make your way to Miller's office to report on the mission.  
"So, have you seen Ocelot today? I'm sure I can guess what his present to you will be. Being out on a mission is no way to spend your Birthday," Miller raises his eyebrows suggestively; you tut jestingly, "Kaz, he's not that shallow minded. Anyway, I'd best get back, let him know the mission was successful."

As you are walking back to the Intel Platform, you hear tiny feet behind you and then an almighty thud. You turn to see Adamska as he starts to weep, having just tripped over his feet.  
"Oh sweetheart, come here. Look you've dropped your box." You help him up, gently brushing his grazed hands clean and give him back the box; he refuses to take it.  
"Dad says he'a going to marry you." Adamska smiles but it's soon lost as a gloved hand snatches the box from you.  
"Oh ignore him, he's just teasing. He must be having a bad day, that's all," you joke.  
"Son, go and get yourself cleaned up, I need to speak to your mother in private." To say you weren't confused by Ocelot's cold attitude was an understatement but still, you followed his warily to his quarters.  
He turns to face you, walking closer and closer, his grey-blue eyes fixated on you.  
"Ocelot, you're scaring me..." you feel yourself back against the wall but rather than the terrible things you were imagining, Ocelot pulls the small box from his pocket and toys with it in his hand. He chuckles at you.  
"You know it's me that should be that terrified. You have been the biggest breath of fresh air in my entire life. At first I was scared... scared of the feelings I had for you but you were so patient for me. The first time we kissed... dammit..." He pulls you in for a deep kiss, humming with satisfaction before continuing.  
"I was so worried I wouldn't be enough for you, that I wouldn't know how to love but you were patient and you taught me. We learned together. The way I used to hurt you... bruise and scratch your skin because I didn't know how to be gentle... you didn't care... and just when I thought you couldn't be any more amazing, you carry my child, bring him into this world... a trouble-maker he may be but... there's just one thing missing and I'm hoping you'll agree..."

He bends down on one knee and you gasp in shock, your eyes wide.  
"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ocelot laughs and throws his arms around you.  
"I haven't even asked the question yet."  
He releases you, opening the box to present your engagement ring.  
"Erm Ocelot... it's empty." Ocelot hags his head down. "I'll be having words with our son about this but first...." He lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, planting kisses along your neck, all the while you can feel him smiling with elation.

~

The music is loud and so are the cheers and laughter. All of your fellow comrades are dancing and enjoying themselves but you opted to enjoy the company of your husband-to-be who is sat with a glass of whiskey, forgetting to leave his authority in the office as he scours the hall for any misbehaving.  
"So Y/N, you finally managed to house-train the ocelot; pretty good. Now, you can put a cherry on the icing by teaching him to play dead!" Miller laughs at his own joke before making his way to prop up the bar, saluting young Adamska as he does.  
"You do not under any circumstances lose those rings son." Adamska nods at his father.  
"Now go! Have some fun but stay away from Eli, he's trouble." Ocelot throws his signature hand move before downing his whiskey in one.

You sit for the rest of the evening simply admiring Ocelot; fond of his hidden masculinity. He sees you watching and a mischievous smile creeps across his face. He leans in for a deep kiss and rubs a hand along your thigh, slowly making it's way up your skirt and to your underwear. You giggle playfully into his mouth but pull away, crossing your legs as you notice Adamska making his way over to you both.  
"Are you okay sweetheart?" you enquire; he responds with lazy hiccups.  
"Son?" Ocelot sits up, his interest peaked. Adamska replies with more hiccups. His father studies his profusely with a deep brow.  
"Walk in a line," he demands. Adamska walks confidently forward and sloppily lands on his face.  
"You're drunk!" Ocelot proclaims. "Adamska, get to your quarters now! I will be dealing with you at dawn to discuss your punishment!"  
You giggle as Ocelot sits back beside you, sighing heavily.  
"Y/N, when Miller said he didn't want our son to be a trouble-maker.... I never thought I'd agree with him!" You both laugh and continue to enjoy the night before your wedding.

~

You sigh nervously as you look at yourself in the mirror; hair clipped up with your fringe curled, make-up perfect and your dress white like an angel. There's a knock on the door and to your surprise is Snake and Kaz who both stand in awe at your transformation. You can feel an uncertain lump in your throat, "how do I look?" Kaz and Snake chuckle in unison, "you look like a princess Y/N" You share a moment of silence before Snake leaves to help Ocelot but just as Kaz goes to follow, you stop him.  
"Kaz I... I wanted to ask you something really important. You see, you've meant a lot to me, not just as my superior but as a sort of guardian. A father I never had. You helped me through my pregnancy, you helped Ocelot too and well... you've been amazing and... I was wondering if you would give me away...?"

At first you cannot read Miller's expression but his bewilderment soon becomes elation and he takes your hand in his, telling you, "I would be honoured to give you away as if you were my own."  
You throw your arms around him, completely overwhelmed by how perfect everything is going. He helps you fix your veil and you take his arm as he leads you to where your ceremony awaits.

You see your friends waiting, dressed in their uniforms, smiles beaming across their faces. You see Ocelot in his Major's uniform, black, his medals and strips standing out proud. He looks so handsome, so perfect, too good to be true. Your nerves take a hold of you and you suddenly freeze; Kaz panics and looks to the best man for help. Snake jogs over and grips your shoulders but Ocelot has already noticed the commotion and pulls you aside gently. You look into his eyes through the white haze of your veil.  
"I... I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous, I don't know what came over me." Ocelot smiles and takes your hands in his which are shaking uncontrollably.  
"Listen to me, this is what I want. I want you. I want our son. I want my whole life to be with you and never without. I want every legal document possible to state that you are mine. I can not wait to lift this veil and kiss you as my wife."  
You both share a tight hug as the congregation cheers for your love. Ocelot leads you to the front where your vows begin.

"I. Y/N L/N, promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I do."  
You slide the ring onto his bare hand.

"I. Adamska, take you to be my friend and loving wife. On this day, I affirm the love we have shared and enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together we will dream, we will stumble but foremost, we will restore eachother. I do."  
Ocelot slides the ring onto your finger.

"As witnessed by God and your friends and family, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ocelot hurriedly lifts your veil, taking a moment to appreciate your beauty and to stroke your delicate cheek before firmly placing his lips over yours. He pulls you tight against him, the kiss deepening as he tries to display his affection for you to all.  
Everyone cheers and claps as champagne corks pop about the deck. You break the kiss and whisper in Ocelot's ear, "you're pretty good." He chuckles and notices Adamska, notioning for him to join you both. You all share a family hug.  
"I love you mum and dad."  
"And we love you too son."


	6. Victim Of Your Own Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you are wrongly accused of being a spy (during MGSV:TPP,) Kazuhira Miller takes advantage of you but Ocelot comes to your rescue only to impress his domimance over you.

You'd worked in many different roles for as many private militaries over the past two decades, serving mainly as an officer on the frontline for endless numbers of proxy wars but how you were rewarded was always less than glamorous -- you became a punchbag for the day for your sadist leaders who expressed no remorse when they broke your delicate skin; no remorse when tbey watched tears fall from your eyes; and certainly no remorse when they pinned down your naked body into the flimsy mattresses or cold, hard floors and raped you.

You remember the first time like it was yesterday; you were 17 years old, still just a baby to some. Under the command of Colonel Yvegeney Berosovich Volgin. You can remember every little detail of that nightmare. His cheshire cat grin as he ran his grubby, calloused hands over you. Your pain wracked body tense, muscles contracting as he gripped your thighs. The second you became paralysed was the instance he entered you... like being stabbed and pricked by a serated blade over and over... You thought it would never end; like an eternal hell playing right in front of you. The searing pain and the awful stench of burnt flesh didn't dissipate, even after he finished inside you, those few heavy thrusts sending surges of overwhelming power and electric currents through your sensitve and broken nerves.

A young Major Ocelot was ordered to escort you back to your cell deep within the maze of corridors that formed Groznyj Grad after having been forced to watch such a humiliating spectacle. He was much more gentle than his master, opting to carry you like a bride, nuzzling your face delicately to ensure you were awake. When back in your cell, neither of you resisted the urge to lean in for a kiss, the curiosity peeked but the Colonel's booming voice demanding Ocelot's presence halted any chances of feeling affection.

That was the last time you ever saw Revolver Ocelot but it certainly wasn't the last time you saw rape.

It was now the early 1980s, a decade of technological revolutions, political and physical changes to war efforts. You had been recruited by the Diamond Dogs, the new force in the battle against Cipher but unfortunately, you had joined when spies were in their numbers, everybody was a suspect and information was acted on without hesitation. This problem was becoming increasingly evident in the volumes if which soldiers were taken in for 'questioning'. It troubles you and over the months, you slowly begin to lose your enthusiasm and respect for tasks you are set as a Diamond Dog yet, on you soldiered, burying your quarms in the pit of your stomach that dropped everytime you wanted to tell your commanders.

Today felt different; not the usual comings and goings of helicopters, not as many staff members attending their marksmanship courses, no usual influx of people during breakfast. You felt a strange eeriness to Mother Base, a feeling that you just couldn't shake and you felt an overwhelming unwelcomeness as you sat yourself in the commanding office of the Intel Platform. Ocelot sat with his legs resting on the desk. He carefully eyed you as you worked, he knew where every scar on your body was from and he knew just how close he'd been to kissing your lips.

After about an hour of solid work and accompanying silence, you pause as your mind wanders to those who have been taken in for 'questioning', all of those innocent.  
"Something you want to share with us L/N?" that voice ran down your spine, your hairs standing on end. It wasn't a question being asked, it was Commander Miller's way of saying be doesn't trust you and because of his shallow mindedness, you avoided conversation with the man - until now that is. You stood to face him, "well actually Sir, there is something... you see, there seems to be a high volume of staff being taken from their duties to be questioned. I completely understand that you would act without hesitation over suspicion that someone may be a spy, relaying information, importing and exporting contraband, conspiring to defect but it's just... the sheer brutality of this system is affecting morale. It's an unbalanced method of deduction; comrades become paranoid and when their behaviour is noted, they are deemed to be behaving oddly and are consequently put on the firing line too. Look, I know I'm just like everybody else but it genuinely concerns me..."

You gulp nervously, your eyes searching for anything to avoid Miller's glare as he considers your statement. Ocelot nods with acknowledgement and understanding to your concerns but Miller's brow deepens and his bottom lip trembles slightly.  
"And how do the actions and decisions of your superiors concern you exactly Y/N? Are you worried someone may have mentioned you at some point? An accomplice maybe?"  
You do your best to communicate your confusion; was your first commander really suggesting that you have been a double agent? You gasp with disbelief and without any efforts to hide the annoyance in your voice, you reply.  
"I don't quite understand what exactly it is that you are incinuating Sir. I have been nothing but loyal to my missions and above all, loyal to the Diamond Dogs; I am marred with scars from every chain of command I have ever worked under and because I express the concerns over the impacts of your methods, that implies that I am involved? Well I'm sorry Commander but I don't approve." You were so angered by his accusations that you hadn't realised how animated you had become.  
"I'm sorry Sir," you splutter as you realise your attitude has been less than forthcoming.  
"Oh you will be when I am finished with you." He curtly nods, notioning for you to be removed and escorted deeper into the base just as everybody else has. There was something that was troubling you over your confrontation with Miller; it wasn't how erratic your behaviour was or even his accusations. It was the look in his eyes when you were escorted out of the office. His eyes had roamed your body and in that moment, his expression was identical to Colonel Volgin when he decided to rape you.

You couldn't get the image out of your head, those milky blue eyes staring, mentally undressing you but then again, you now had a black bag over your head so all you could see was darkness accompanied by silence for now.

Your wrists are cut deep from where you have struggled in the handcuffs, the wounds sore and tender at the seams, the blood a mixture of wet red and dry burgundy. You felt tears collect in your eyes as you began to pray that this was a mistake and asking for salvation from this nightmare. You hear the door clank shut as metal hits metal and your head jerks to face the sound. Gentle footsteps and rhythmic tapping follow and stop in front of you.  
"Let's see just how animated you really are shall we?" Miller chuckles sadistically as you hear his coat be thrown to the corner of the room. A smack pelts you across the face, followed by a burning sensation as Miller wraps his cane across your cheek. A yelp escapes your lips and you begin to beg and plead; he just hits you again, harder only this time you feel as your lip tears, the coppery blood flavour filling your mouth.

Suddenly, light blares into your eyes as the bag is removed and you find yourelf staring into Miller's eyes, his milky blue orbs filled with anger and resentment. You spit bloody saliva in his face but he doesn't hit you. Instead, he grabs your jaw tight and violently plants his lips over yours. You writhe in disgust but the pain of moving is almost unbearable and you find yourself wincing into Miller's mouth which only seems to be fuelling his arousal. He forces his tongue into your mouth but you bite down with all of your might; he roars with rage and pulls you up from the chair by your throat, his grasp straining your breath, his thumb tight on your pressure point.

He sits himself down on the chair and forces you to straddle him, your faces inches apart. He pulls you down by the neck into another violent kiss of which you again do your best to escape, almost falling off his lap but in a strange act of kindness, he wraps his arm around your waist so you don't fall. You gaze into eachother's eyes for a moment before he lets go of you and presents a knife, dragging the tip along your cheek, neck and arms, toying with your fear; he places the knife edge between your breasts and rips open your shirt, tearing open old scars in the process. He grins at your vulnerable state, admiring your bloody figure as he fondly takes your breasts and begins to suck and bite. You don't know whether this is normal and affectionate or abuse to leave such marks but one thing he makes sure of is that you are in pain. You can feel him gradually getting harder and you can feel in the pit of your stomach that he will not ignore his arousal for much longer.

He leans down and picks up the bag again, smiling to himself before immersing you into darkness again and placing you back in the chair, your arms firmly behind the back.  
You now sit in the chair, afraid as you hear a zipper not far infront of you and fight against rough hands that tear your trousers and pants from your slender legs and from your body, leaving you fully exposed to him and completely helpless. He grabs one of your legs and pulls you down the chair, making movement much more awkward than before, practically impossible now. He violently spreads your legs and wraps them around him as best be can before forcing his long, hard length inside you. Pain throttles you as he attacks every delicate nerve within you, his aggressive thrusts earning him screams and cries for help as you feel blood seep onto your inner thighs.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You want this! You want me inside you as much as I want to be inside you!" Miller growls as he feels himself coming close but now raging over your pleas, he plants his hand firmly over your mouth, the bag covering your nose; unable to breathe, you feel your body tingle and go limp, your head swimming, not knowing what's up or down but Miller is unexpectedly brought to a complete stop as the door crashes open and a familiar voice bellows in.  
"Miller, what the fuck?! Get off her NOW!" Ocelot attacks Miller with the butt of his revolver sending the man collapsing in a heap on the floor. He pulls the bag from your head, seeing your chest heavily rising and falling as you try to regain your composure and breath.  
"Y/N listen to me, everything is okay now. I need you to look at me. Look at me not him! And steadily breathe in... hold it... and out. Good girl." He smiles at you affectionately, his gloved hands still cupping your bloody face. He wraps your naked body in his coat, not caring at all about the blood on it, or that it drags along the floor. He lets you go and turns back to Miller who seems happily unconscious still. "This is not what you do... I know how to dominate someone and she will be mine not yours Kazuhira." He turns and leaves to find you.

You had managed to hobble and limp back to your own quarters alone, preferring the privacy and sanctuary of your own shower than the communal ones on deck. Your movements are stiff and the hot, steamy water feels like pins and needles all over your body. For a good while you just stand, allowing yourself time to comprehend the events that have just unfolded. The blood is thick on your skin and has dried; you pick up the soap bar and strain to reach the back of your neck but your sore joints won't let you. The soap slips from your grip and clatters on the shower floor; you moan with annoyance.  
A low, husky voice from behind startles you, "allow me," You turn your head to find Ocelot picking up the soap and placing a hand on your shoulder, he draws circles in the small of your back, the blood washing away in what can only be described as a red, frothy mess. It was comforting and emotionally stimulating to be shown such affection and you feel your stomach flip at the thought that Ocelot was showing a more gentle side to him.

Your thoughts are cut off by the clatter of soap hitting the floor again and you again turn your head to meet Ocelot's grey eyes. They appearred warm, not the usual cold and ignorant that you were used to seeing. It peeked your interest and curiosity in the man and it seems he was curious about you as he leaves the soap and instead, rests his gloved hands on your waists and slowly washes the blood away. His eyes roam your entire body as his hands glide across your stomach and down to the small of your back. You let out a sweet giggle, painful as it may be.

Unable to just simply help, Ocelot boldly steps into the shower, the water drenching him instantly. His clothes now cling to his secretly masculine figure. His arms wrap around you and you rest your head back into his shoulder as he lets his lips play along your neck.  
It feels so wrong; he's your commander afterall but his lips, tongue and the occasional bite dancing along your bruised and battered skin is like a cool wave of much needed ecstasy. Evenso, your morality eventually takes over and you pull away from the lovestruck man who looks surprised by your dislike.  
"Sir I don't think this would be fair on yourself... I've just been sexually assaulted, I'm not thinking straight and I couldn't possible..."  
"Adamska," he interrupts. You look puzzled.  
"My name is Adamska, not Sir and no, love isn't fair." With that he firmly locks his lips over yours in a heated kiss. Even though your stomach is churning and your body is limp and sore, you cannot resist his embrace. He looks so much more attractive with his clothes wet, disheveled and clingy; his eyes grey with warmth and love lust but a shock of pain inside you sends you falling into his arms.  
"You Private L/N need to see a doctor, NOW." His attitude seemed different now. He was demanding and you felt you should obey him.

"I'm prescribing you with some antibiotics to help with the internal pain, if you wouldn't mind returning for another appointment so we can take some blood samples for analysis I would appreciate that. If you need any of your wounds redressing or just fresh bandages, please ask.  
We also offer counselling services should you ever feel you need it, unfortunately, the trauma you've suffered tonight is a very common occurrence made worse by the fact you say you know the man. Please look after yourself Y/N.  
One more thing though, I would advise you to not have any sexual activity during your recovery period, this should help to keep the healing on track."  
You smile appreciatively as you leave the Medical Bay, a huge burden lifted from your shoulders. The air feels cool, much better than before the incident. The doctor was right though, there was now a very awkward situation with Miller. Do you tell The Boss or do you tell Ocelot to keep quiet? You want to forgive Miller; he's been through enough, he doesn't need rape allegations.  
"Mind if I help escort you Y/N?" Ocelot appears from round the corner offering his arm.  
"Thank you." You happily take his arm, suddenly feeling the most protected you have in years.  
"So err... no... no romantic liasons then? ... Shame..." You glance at eachother and feel a huge burning desire in the pits of your stomachs. Ocelot grabs your tender wrist and hurridly drags you back to your quarters, ignoring your small winces, stopping only to steal hungry kisses.

Neither of you noticed that Miller had received medical attention and had heard the whole fiasco and was now cautiously tailing you both.

Back at your quarters, Ocelot quickly and professionally charms your clothes off, they now lie in a heap all over the floor. His hands now caress your scars, touching gently where Miller had hurt you. He violently throws you onto the bed, the impact startling you but you are soon distracted by Ocelot climbing smoothly between your bruised legs. He kisses firmly and hungrily along your stomach amd neck which still aches from Miller's cane hitting you. You were in ecstasy as you pull Ocelot down by his neck into a heavy kiss, only stopping to catch your breaths.

Every now and then you wince in pain, the remnants of Miller's attack plain to see. It actually embarrasses you to think that men have had sex with you but it was never consensual yet here you are with Revolver Ocelot. An untamable desire for your commander who was expertly pulling your strings. You snap back from your thoughts as Ocelot slides a hand down to more sensitive parts and you breathe a gasp of unexpected pleasure.

Meanwhile, Miller had silently reached the door to your quarters which you and Ocelot had mistakingly forgotten to close.  
Kaz was completely taken aback by what he saw and very quickly became hard, unable to contain himself. He reluctantly slips a hand into his trousers and strokes his length at a matched pace to Ocelot's movements, who was bringing you to new heights of pleasure, your chest heaving.  
His touch gentle but his lust and desperation for you wild, his controlled breaths now heavy pants and groans. You feverishly buck your hips, a pain still searing between your legs but numbed by your wild desire for Ocelot. As euphoria takes over you, you help Ocelot haphazardly unbutton his shirt, pulling at his belt.  
Without warning though, he grabs your wrists, pinning them above your head. You can feel his fingers slipping in the blood but this open display of dominancy was completely enslaving you. His lips press tightly against yours, tongues exploring eachother. You break apart for a moment, staring admiringly into eachother's eyes, spellbound by this moment of madness.

Miller is lost in his own bubble of euphoria, furiously pumping himself as he watches Ocelot slip out of his trousers and pants and carefully position himself at your delicate, tight entrance. Kaz feels his stomach drop as he sees Ocelot slide effortlessly inside you but your nerves are still sensitive and you can't help but cry out in agony. Ocelot roughly covers your mouth with his hand and your eyes widen with fear. This is what Miller did to you... are they working together? Are THEY the spies? Irrational thoughts flush through your head but rather than the pain you were expecting, you feel the gentle rhythmic thrusting of Ocelot commanding your attention and moans of delight. You relax as much as you can and let him take your body. The pleasure of his movements are remarkably unbearable, moans uncontrollably escaping your mouths and soon, your movements are so erratic it's almost animal-like.

Ocelot wraps an arm around your waist and holds himself up with the other, you feel his length inside you, soothing your nerves. Very, very soon you are both groaning into the heights if your orgams but yours soon turns to pain as Ocelot forces himself deeper into you as he releases.

Sweating and panting heavily, Ocelot collapses over you, grabbing your waist until it hurts. You gasp in pain but his eyes are still affectionate.  
"You're mine now, okay?" His domination over you drives you crazy and you nod compliantly.  
"Good girl."  
You love the pain he inflicts on you, the way he controls everything. You became a victim through your desire for Adamska but there was still a problem - Kazuhira.


	7. Territorial Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggested sequel to Victim of your own Desires where Ocelot goes out on a mission with Big Boss and Miller once again plays dirty with Ocelot's woman only this time the claws come out.

Work Text:

You woke up gently to find yourself in Ocelot's quarters again. It had been nearly a week since Miller's assault on you and Ocelot had ensured to accompany you anywhere that he could, even though Miller had made himself VERY scarce. His displays of dominance over you were actually captivating -especially the more accustomed ge became to doing it but he always found time for more affectionate gestures to remind you that he has a warm heart which longs for you and you would gladly melt into his embrace.

Ocelot was in the middle of dressing, his shirt still unbuttoned revealing his masculine figure as he nimbly tightened his leather belt. His grey eyes trace your naked body which lies in his bed until his gaze reaches your eyes and a sudden wash of affection covers his expression. He climbs onto the bed beside you and runs a gloves hand along your curves.  
"Y/N I need you to do something important for me while I'm away." At this rate you would do anything for the man.  
"I need you to stay away from Miller. What he did to you was serious and if he did something while I was away... I don't think I could hold myself responsible for my actions, let's put it that way. You're my girl, ocelots are protective of their mates." He grips your waist and pulls you ontop of him into a deep kiss, his lips like silk dancing all over you. You pull away and gaze lovingly into his eyes, your fingers playing on his chest.  
"I would never want to be anyone else's" you tell him.

It is now 8am and the helicopters were prepped and ready for Ocelot and the Boss; a large crowd gathers to send them off but you struggle to stay, unsure of how you will feel in Ocelot's absence. Footsteps run up behind you and a hand spins you round, pulling you into another familiar kiss. Ocelot smiles and leaves as the crowd cheers his romantic gesture.  
As silence soon takes over the base again you leave to conduct your duties, counting down the minutes 'til Ocelot's return.

Hours pass and you don't eat. No breakfast. No break. No lunch. You don't know if you are hiding or just struggling because this is your first time without Ocelot.  
"I hope you're not avoiding me Y/N." Miller is stood in the doorway with a rather nervous smile on his face; he presents a bag.  
"I brought you some food, figured I hadn't seen you about so I'd make the effort..." He sets the bag down and goes to leave but your instinct tells him to stay and sit with you.  
"Kaz I... I think we need to talk." He sits nervously beside you, his gaze never truly meeting yours.  
"I promised Ocelot I'd stay away from you but... this needs sorting out. You're my commander, my friend... What you did was unacceptable... I would never wish it on my worst enemy. Ever since my teenage years, I've experiences rape but it was expected of those men - not you."

Kaz shuffles nervously in his seat, considering how to respond, his flirtacious ego now crushed.  
"Y/N... I... I won't even try to justify what I did because I... I just don't know why I did it. I'm not that kind of man though! Y/N you have to believe me when I say that...!" His eyes are glossy from holding back tears. You hold your hands up to calm him, "Kaz, I do believe you; if I didn't, do you really think you'd be sat here? I know what you've been through Kaz, physically and mentally and I know that that's changed you but I also know that deep down is still the wonderful man who wants to be loved is still there."  
Kaz takes off his aviators and sets his gaze firmly on yours, a troubled expression written on his face. You cock your head questioningly.  
"One thing I did say was true and that was that I wanted it Y/N.... I wanted you..." He looks down at his feet ashamedly; you wrap an arm around him as a means of comfort.  
"I'm sorry Kaz but I already belong to Ocelot... I... I love him and I'm not prepared to lose him." You pull away but Miller pulls you back for an unexpected kiss. You gasp into his mouth, shocked at his behavious but also too shocked to react yourself. His lips feel different this time; soft and enticing, his breath intoxicating on your skin. You slowly give in knowing that his grasp is too strong and you rest your hands on his shoulders, letting him kiss you but a horrible ill feeling begins to well within your stomach; like an insecurity bubbling away. Your thoughts turn dark and you start to remember what Miller did to you and how Ocelot saved you and became your lover. You and Ocelot together, naked in bed, bodies tangled together... you forcefully push away from Kaz.  
"Y/N I'm sorry! I just... I wanted to know how lucky Ocelot feels..."  
"Kaz no! No! This isn't fair on anybody! I love Ocelot and I want him. I only want him! All my life he's been there, knowing what I've been through, saving me from it and he's never hurt me. I made him a promise not to see you Kaz and I was hoping it would be more worth while than this!" You storm out slamming the heavy metal door behind you, leaving Miller to trash the office in a fit of anger.

The confusion doesn't leave you; it lingers throughout the day no matter how hard you try to conceal it; everything suffocating you - your own thoughts, the concerned glances and sympathetic smiles, your desperation for Ocelot to return, to hold you in his strong arms, with control over everything using his cool attitude and mellow approach. You thought you could deal with this yourself but you realise that without Adamska, you are nothing but a little girl in need of help.

Night was creeping in and the sun had set; you'd completed all of your assignments, attended all of your duties and even rationalised your thoughts over the situation in your life. You were shattered by the time you got back but what's another half-an-hour in the showers? The water pounds onto your skin, the troubles and worries trickling down your body. You twist the squeeky valve shutting off the water and tightly wrap the last towel around yourself. It barely fits but it will do. You walk back towards your quarters, the cool breeze pleasant against your wet body.

You were at your door about to enter but you are startled by a prick in your neck, your hand automatically covers the area and you come into contact with what feels like a needle.  
"I-It... it c-can't be..." your speech is slurring and your chest is tight. Someone grabs you from behind but it isn't aggressive. The voice is familiar but... something is awfully wrong.  
"I came back early just for you." A smile creeps across your face as you stumble to face Ocelot. A sense of mischief tingles through you and you undo your towel letting it slide down your legs and to the floor. Ocelot lifts you by your thighs, wrapping your firm legs around his waist as he takes you inside, eventually setting you down on your bed. He hastily shuts the door and leaves the lights off, which is unusual because Ocelot loves to see your body. Your head throbs and your breathing feels constricted but you continue to play with Ocelot, letting him help you to your knees as he sits on the edge of the bed. You hear him unzip his trousers and let his hand guide your head to his length which you tease sloppily, your tongue touching his head occasionally. After numerous attempts to arouse him, you finally take in his entirety, deep groans escaping his mouth, the groans are unfamiliar but you continue to bob your head at a fast pace. When he becomes sufficiently hard, he aggressively grabs at your hair and pulls you off of him, your body hitting the floor with loud thud. You feel so confused and you whinper to try and communicate your fear but Ocelot doesn't answer. Strong arms pick you up and place you on the bed; you can feel your heart hammering in your chest. Without warning, kisses are planted along your neck and chest, slowly working down to more sensitive parts. You lie back, submitting to the fear and uncertainty of this kind of love. You feel a warm, wet tongue tickle your clit and a gasp escapes your lips. He continues with added pressure, your body writhing pathetically under his grasp. Ocelot's breath is warm on you and as your body takes its first steps into its climax, he stops and climbs up your body. He manoeuvres himself so you sit, straddling him, helping him frantically remove the rest of his clothes. You feel so ill.

Ocelot holds you tight. Painfully so, his twitching length just below your delicate entrance. He forces himself inside you, lazily bucking his hips for a better angle; you yelp with the shock.  
"Shut up Y/N. Now. Ride me."  
Your heart his hammering so hard that the blood is making you dizzy and disorientated. Ocelot grabs your hair roughly, thrusting his length hard inside you, attacking every nerve. As he nears his climax, his thrusts become erratic and steadily you slip in and out of consciousness before finally... darkness.

When you awake, your head is pounding. You still feel disorientated. A sharp pain in your body. A sting in your neck. You see that the bed sheets are a mess from your night of passion with Ocelot but he must already be working.  
You dress slowly, careful not to touch any bruises or scratches and leave for the morning's work. As you step outside, you bump into Miller.  
"Good morning Y/N. I trust you slept well? No strangers visiting you in the night to get their way eh?" He laughs sadistically and you feel the weight of a thousand worlds suddenly fall on your shoulders. You race back inside, the overwhelming need to throw up too much to ignore.

Ocelot can never know what has happened. That you were drugged with a hallucinogenic drug by Miller and forced to have sex with him convinced he was Ocelot. Adamska would never forgive you...  
"Ma'am, the Boss and Major Ocelot with be areiving shortly. Would you like me to escort you to the landing pad?"  
You accept the young soldier's and soon you arrive to find that the conquering heroes have already returned.  
"Ocelot!" You scream, sprinting to him and literally jumping into his waiting arms. He showers you with kisses. Kisses that you respond to more deeply than he was expecting. He lifts you properly, getting a better grip and carries you to your quarters.

Ocelot lies next to you as you sleep, a soft sheen of sweat still visible from your embrace. He doesn't resist running his bare hands over your curves but he notices something dreadful as he moves the sheets away. Red, yellow, blue and purple marks along your hips, waist and thighs.  
"What the hell?" he whispers to himself. He knew that the marks were fresh, the ones from Miller's first assualt had faded. He tucks your hair behind your ear so he can delicately kiss you but he is stopped in his tracks as he notices a pock mark left from a needle.

"Y/N. Y/N." You gently awake but when you realise your body is on show, you frantically grab at the covers but Ocelot's concerned expression says he already knows and that he isn't pleased.  
"Who's done this to you, or need I ask?" Both of you are sobbing at this point and you try to hide your body from your own lover, ashamed for what happened.  
"He... he made me think he was you...I... I told him I loved you... and he played me... he played me like a damn fiddle!" The upset in you becomes too much for Ocelot to witness and he hurridly dresses.  
"Adamska what are you going to do?"  
"I... I'm going to test his luck. An ocelot never lets it's pret escape."

Out on deck, Ocelot leans back against the rails, spinning one of his revolvers.  
"Nothing better to do eh, Ocelot?" The Boss didn't really care what Ocelot was doing, he knew better than to try and command him. A curt nod is exchanged between the men and Ocelot continues to play with his gun. The second Miller is in his sight he follows, his spurs leaking intimidation into the atmosphere. Miller's pace quickens but Ocelot cuts him off with ease.  
"You er, wouldn't happen to know anything about a medical syringe and a dose of hallucinogenic drug going missing last night would you Miller?"  
"I don't have time for this Ocelot." Miller tries to barge past but Ocelot isn't having any of it and forces Miller against the wall, his cane falling to the floor with a clatter.  
"And I don't have time to be pissed off Kazuhira. I know what you did to my girl and yeah, you got lucky while I was away but I'm back. So lets see just how lucky you are when it's me who's testing you."  
Ocelot loads a single round into the last chamber of his gun. He drags Miller to the floor. He squeezes the trigger at point blank range... 'click'......... 'click'..... 'click'.... 'click'..... 'click' he pauses, studying his prey which is paralysed with fear then fires the bullet. The shot can be heard for hundreds of yards and you are running as hard as you can, your raspy breaths painful and gravelly on your throat.

"Adamska what have you done?!" You cry out but he offers no explanation. He just kneels down and grips Miller by the collar who squirms under his gaze. A huge sigh of relief blurts out from your mouth as you turn to Snake for support.  
"What's going on? ...Kaz? ... Ocelot?"  
Ocelot stands, taking you in his arms like a dragon guarding it's gold.  
"Nothing Boss, just reiterating what belongs to this Ocelot. Ocelots are proud creatures. I hope this time my prey gets the message."


	8. Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Reader's first day working on Mother Base and Ocelot does what he can to be alone and admit his feelings.

It was your first day working at Mother Base as part of the Animal Conservation Team, you'd been through a lengthy recruitment process but had so far, had very little in the way of contact with your new commanders. You had been briefly greeted by The Boss, shown to your quarters by Miller who couldn't wait to get away and heard nothing of Ocelot. All in all, you were pretty underwhelmed so you thought it best to familiarise yourself with the forms and paperwork already left  
for you and before you knew it, night had drawn in and sleep was creeping up on you so you happily climbed into bed, hoping that tomorrow might bring a little more excitement.

You pleasantly awake the mext morning, the golden sun beaming through, casting a beautiful glow. It was 5am and you quickly dressed, wanting to explore and enjoy the platform whilst it was relatively quiet. As you are finishing you hear a gentle tapping on the door and as you open it, you find a rather handsome figure clad in spurs and a set of revolvers. He presents a gloves hand which you shake steadily.  
"The name's Ocelot. Please accept my apologies for being absent yesterday, it seems there was an incident that demanded my attention. I'm hoping to make it up to you by inviting you to breakfast, I know it's a little early, I just thought it would..."  
You eagerly cut him off, "I'd be delighted." He smiles at your unintended enthusiasm which you return with a giggle as he leads you to the canteen.

As you sit with your food, idly chatting with your new personal commander, you can't help but notice the attention it seems to draw from the other soldiers. Ocelot leans forward over the table, notioning you to come closer.  
"Ignore them, they think it's alien for me to talk to a beautiful girl such as yourself." You feel your face heat up at his compliment and can't help but wonder whether you're sweet on the older man. Quickly finishing your breakfast, you stand to leave but a gloves hand stops you, "how about you come see me at dinner, tell me how you're settling in?"  
You feel your cheeks flush as you try to consider an answer but instead you opt to smile sweetly and leave.

Down at the Conservation Platform you familiarise yourself with your team and the procedures carried out when animals were extracted to the base. The majority of your time is spent on the paperwork and you don't realise that your co-workers have infact been to and returned from dinner. After another half-an-hour of solid work you hear the soft jingling of spurs and find Ocelot stood, glaring at you with a less than soft expression. Your co-workers scarper and keep their heads down.

"Are you capable of followinf orders L/N?" You nod nervously as Ocelot towers above you with an unfamiliar demeanour.  
"Then when I ask you to see me at lunch to discuss how you are settling in, I expect you to see me at dinner to discuss how you are settling in; is that understood?"  
His shift in attitude hurts and confuses you but still you comply.  
"I'm sorry Sir. It was a misunderstanding on my part; it won't happen again." Ocelot smiles slightly.  
"Good girl, then I expect to see you in my office immediately after your shift ends." He glares at you with his intimidating grey eyes thag you accidentally become lost in before he turns and leaves the room. The remainder of the afternoon passes silently.

6pm arrives, much to your disappointment as you are certain you are in for a verbal beating from Ocelot. You knock nervously on his office door and it is quickly opened by a very flustered looking Ocelot.  
"Erm... Sir are you okay?" He looks so pale and his hands are shaking slightly.  
"Yes of course, it's just... I owe you another apology Y/N..." you never realised how good your name could sound. "It was the only way I could guarantee I'd be alone with you and well, I'm sorry if my abrasive tone upset you it's just, I was so confused by all of these new feelings and the thought that..." He stops and cups your face with his gloves hands, gently stroking your flushed cheeks.  
"I think this Ocelot needs help..." He looks into your eyes, obviously uncomfortable with his admission.  
"Anything Sir." You reply, not realising his real intentions.  
"I need help with impressing my need for a mate." He leans down and locks his lips on yours in an affectionate kiss, his hands guiding yours around his neck whilst he then holds your waist, learning your curves with precision. 

The kiss becomes more heated as his tongue begins to explore your mouth gently, your breaths becoming desperate pants of desire. You pull away and trace kisses along his neck, earning you small groans and sighs from your commander but as he starts to remove his scarf, a knock on the door startles you both, you now giggling like schoolchildren as Ocelot opens the door to find Miller.

"Ah Y/N, I see you've had your performance review. How is she doing Ocelot?"  
Ocelot throws you a wink before answering. "Oh Y/N's made excellent progress. Same time tomorrow Y/N?"  
You smirk at his intentions, "yes Sir, next time I'll try and be early."  
You have a feeling you are going to enjoy your new job.


	9. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Metal Gear TPP, Snake invites his younger Liquid sister to work at Mother Base only he isn't happy when he discovers she is sleeping with Revolver Ocelot.

"Alright listen up. We have a new member joining us today and they are very important to me. They are just as ruthless and powerful as me but I want them to keep their innocence. I want you to welcome my twin as you have welcomed me back." The Boss eyes everyone, directing his order to each and every personnel; as he goes to leave he pauses. "And I don't want to catch a single one of you sniffing around her. Is that understood?" There's a chorus of shocked gasps and frantic nods as everyone is dismissed. Kaz and Ocelot remain in their place.  
"Her?!" Kaz exclaims. "Yes Kaz, her. Ocelot, I want her to join your unit, see what you can do with her."  
"Yes Sir." Ocelot salutes and makes his way back to Intel to makes his preparations for your arrival.  
"Kaz, I know how you like your women but... I don't want you to mess with my sister okay, you're my friend." Kaz sighs.  
"Boss, things have changed me, I haven't felt attracted to a girl since before Mother Base was attacked. In any case, I'm not much use now with half my limbs am I?"

~

Your stomach drops a little as Pequod touches the helicopter down on the landing pad and turns back to you.  
"Have arrived at Mother Base, welcome to Diamond Dogs ma'am."  
You smile and draw back the door to find Snake waiting for you.  
"Snake!" You run into the strong arms of your brother, a very rare smile on his face.  
"How long has it been Y/N? Twenty years?" Snake looks down at you fondly before firmly grabbing your wrist as you reach for his eyepatch.  
"Come on Snake, the last time I laid my eyes on you, you would look back with your own; let me see." You smile sweetly at your brother who sighs with submission to your request, one milky eye and one cerulean blue eye staring back at you.  
"Better. Now tell me, which wise-ass thought it a smart idea to shoot my brother's eye out?" Snake fastens his eyepatch back on, smirking slightly as he thinks back to the events of the Snake Eater mission. "It just so happens that the 'wise-ass' in question is my good advisor Revolver Ocelot."  
Your mouth hits the floor as you refuse to hide your dismay over the matter.  
"Snake! That man..."  
"... Just so happens to be your new commanding officer." Ocelot interrupts along with the soft jingle of his spurs. You spin around and find yourself quite taken aback by the handsome man stood infront of you.  
"You're gonna be joining the Ocelot unit, don't let the Major down." Snake pats you on the shoulder and leaves to attend other duties.  
"So, I hear you're quite a piece of work. I'll see you at the target practise area in five, you can show me what you're really made of." Ocelot throws you his signature hand move before leaving himself.

~

As you make your way to marksmanship, you see the silver haired man already waiting, effortlessly spinning his guns. He hands them to you and nods towards the targets already set. You hit them flawlessly, six in a row, one even ricocheting and hitting a seventh. Ocelot nods with approval before uttering one word to you, "spin". He wears a cocky grin that is soon wiped from his face as you spin his beloved revolvers on nimble fingers, tossing them over your shoulder before one last flip and you catch them simultaneously. He takes them from you, gently setting them in their holsters and pulling you out into the open slightly. He takes up a fighting stance, his icy-blue eyes looking you up and down.  
"Spa with me" he says.  
You take up your stance, allowing a few controlled breaths before he lunges at you with powerful arms. You duck and force your weight into his abdomen, staggering him slightly but he swipes your legs with one of his own causing you to tumble to the ground. You launch yourself back onto your feet, swinging a fist which he grabs, pulling you against him with more force than intended. You both topple to the ground, you landing on top of him but the spa continues as he rolls over and pins you down tightly, his weight to much for you to counter. He pulls you up to your feet, you both still deflecting eachother's attacks until he grabs and twists your arm, forcing his own against your throat and pushing you towards a wall. Your faces touch. You can feel the heat radiating from your bodies. You stare into eachother's eyes for a moment, unsure how to comprehend the knot in your stomachs. Your lips accidentally touch but before anything can happen, Snake appears from around the corner. Ocelot gently releases you, his gaze never leaving you.  
"How's her performance Major? Age slowing her down?"  
"She's pretty good," Ocelot answers with a smile. "One of a kind."  
"Glad to hear it. For now Y/N you can help out across th platforms, I'll get Miller to compile a missions list for you over the next few weeks."  
You look back to Ocelot who looks a little red in the cheeks; you blush slightly yourself at the thought of how giddy you felt under his control. It was probably nothing, he was probably just stunned by how good you actually are. As you go to leave, Ocelot shouts over to you; "hey Y/N, we should do this again soon, I erm... I really enjoyed it."  
His cheeks redden again as he hurries to his office.

~

The next few weeks pass relatively quickly; you become rather close with Miller as you assist him with his administration paperwork and files and the signing of performance reviews. One person you don't see however is Ocelot but the moment you shared hasn't yet left your mind. As the evening draws in, you decide to write Ocelot a note.  
'Ocelot, I promised you a date so meet me at marksmanship and we'll have that rematch. Y/N'  
You slide it under his office door knowing he'd be working late.

~

Making your way down to the agreed location, the weather takes a turn for the worse, rain hammering down creating a sheet of water on the ground. You take cover under a walkway and wait; wait for the jingle of spurs that never seems to arrive. The rain pours down even harder making it imporssible to hear anything but just as you let your guard slip, a firm grip pulls you by your shoulder, spinning you back against the wall. You deflect a right swing but the arm that initially grabbed you pushes you by your hips to the ground. You pull your opponent down with you, a wet thud as you both land on your backs. You take the opportunity to straddle Ocelot, grabbing his wrists tight as he goes to grab you. You pin him down firmly but with his well trained muscles, he flips himself on top of you holding you down by your wrists. You kick your legs in an attenpt to unbalance him but he simply presses his weight against your hips. You inadvertently gasp as you feel the same strange knot in the pit of your stomach and Ocelot feels as your body relaxes. He studies the sight of you beneath him.

Your faces slowly draw closer until your noses touch and after one last glance into eachother's eyes, your lips lock together tightly, your fingers intertwining and grasping firmly, knuckles turning white.  
Ocelot navigates his tongue inside your mouth, the rain soaking your embrace and bodies. The kiss is broken as you pause for breath, sharing a glance that confirms your love is forbidden.

Ocelot dismisses the thought and wraps your legs around his firm waist, lifting you up, all the while planting wet kisses and nips along your neck. He carries you to his office which is close by, using your back to open and close the door. You kiss aggressively, moans of pleasure infused with pain as you bite Ocelot's bottom lip and he at your neck. You run your fingers through his silver hair before grabbing and yanking his head back, sliding your tongue on his wet skin. Sighs of approval leave the Major's mouth as he grabs an unloaded revolver and points it under your chin, pressing your head up to meet his gaze.  
"You naughty girl?" he teases on your lips. You smile and guide the gun higher up, teasingly playing your tongue on the barrel of the gun. Ocelot moans deeply at the growing of his impatient arousal and takes you across his office and slams you on his desk; papers, files and stationary scattering on the floor. He eagerly pulls off your tank shirt and bra, focusing his attention on your full, perked breasts. You help him remove his famous red gloves, eager to discover the feeling of his touch.

He guides his kisses down from your breasts to your stomach, professionally sliding your combat trousers down your legs. He glances up at you, an impatient lust in his eyes as he slowly removes your underwear, revealing his forbidden fruit. He gets on his knees and expertly slides a finger inside you, watching your graphic reaction; you can feel yourself becoming wet, your body tightening around his finger, moaning as Ocelot slides in a second finger, thrusting as you buck your hips in time. You begin to moan uncontrollably as he hits your g-spot but he denies you full expression of your ecstasy by pulling out his fingers and licking you fluid from them, humming in delight at how sweet you taste. He positions himself between your legs, getting on his knees and wrapping his strong arms around your thighs. His warm slick tongue presses against your throbbing heat as he begins to flick his tongue around, smirking at your desperation for him. You can feel your body entering its climax but Ocelot suddenly stops, a cruel smile on his face. He sits on the bed, patiently waiting. You refuse to obey his silent orders and instead slide a hand between your legs and playfully lick your top row of teeth. Ocelot can not take his eyes off you as he removes his belt, trousers and boxers, revealing his hard, dripping length.  
After a few moments of stroking himself in time with you, he becomes desperate and once again wraps your legs around his body and carries you to his day bed. As he climbs over you, you help him undo his shirt buttons, his stomach flexing under your soft touch. He leans down, kissing you roughly; you moan into his mouth as your body sweats with need. You feel yourself throb as his length brushes against your entrance; Ocelot notices and throws you a playful wink before effortlessly sliding inside you. He groans something in Russian but you yelp, unprepared for his size which attacks every nerve inside you. He kisses your chest as you become accustomed to his size before slowly and sharply thrusting into you. You wrap your arms around his muscular back as he quickens his pace, the sounds of pleasure becoming more frequent. Your body begins to writhe beneath him as you feel your stomach knotting; Ocelot's hard pace causing you to scream his name in uncontrollable euphoria as the bed starts to creak under your hard sex.  
A few more deep thrusts and your body submits to climax and with a lecherous grunt, so does Ocelot, his hot fluid seeping from inside of you. You both lay breathless for a while, savouring the silence before Ocelot gently pulls out and lays beside you, stroking your hair as you drift to sleep.

~

The next morning you wake first, opting to remain under the loving hold of Ocelot. You stroke his chest gently as you think of the physical attraction you both shared but your thoughts soon turn to how you have broken your promise to your brother.  
"I understand if you want to keep quiet about us," speaks up a gravelly voice. Ocelot turns on his side to face you, pulling you close against his bare body.  
"That's just the point though, I don't want to lie about us. I don't want to have to hide. I'm just not sure how he'll take it," you explain.  
"Well, if you consider all of what we're dealing with currently, Cipher, Skull Face, Sahelanthropus and this new parasite, I think I know what I'd be more concerned about and it isn't who someone else is sleeping with." Ocelot lifts your chin and kisses you gently.

As you both step out of the office, Ocelot stops you leaning down to whisper, "whatever happens, I am never leaving." You share a hard kiss but realise at the latest moment that it has been witnesses by Snake who storms off in the opposite direction.  
"Snake wait! I can explain! We didn't mean for it to happen like this!" you chase after your brother who with his bionic arm pushes you aside and lunges for Ocelot who had already anticipated this and ducked.  
"Boss, listen to us!"  
"You expect me to believe that neither of you meant to have sex?! That when you took my little sister's clothes off and slept with her, you didn't mean to?!" Snake continues to attack Ocelot; you race behind your brother to try and pull him off but as he goes to strike Ocelot again, his elbow cracks in your face. You fall backwards, hitting the ground heavily as blood trickles from your nose. Both men cease fighting and go to help you but Snake bats your lover away.  
"You Major are under my order to stay away from my sister. If I find out that you've been anywhere near her, I'll have you exhiled. And the same for you Y/N. I find out you've been near him, I'll show you what it's like to cross a product of the les enfants terible project."


End file.
